The Mission
by xxDividedFatesxx
Summary: The mission started out well. Artemis and M'gann had been on lookout. Kaldur and Connor fought the criminals, while Kid Flash and Robin ran in and released the hostages. Only there were no hostages. What will happen when Kid Flash and Robin end up in a whirlwind of problems?
1. May 22nd, 2014

**A/N: So, I've been reading a lot of Young Justice fan fiction lately, and decided to write one myself, especially since it's summer. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

WATCHTOWER

**May 22, 01:03**

The caped crusader frowned at the green-haired maniac on the large computer screen before him. The Joker had always bothered him - somehow he was always a step ahead. Even when Batman used all the tracking devices he could muster, the Joker always escaped him. Even when Batman put him in the Arkam Asylum, the Joker somehow always escaped. How could Batman ever truly _stop _the Joker?

_You could always kill him, _said a small voice in his head. Batman shook away the thought almost immediately. It was against his honour to kill. He would _not _kill. There was a better way to gain justice than killing.

_Are you sure you're not just weak? Are you sure you're not just hiding your cowardice behind some sort of honourary code? _the small, quiet but strong voice hissed.

_No, of course not. Bruce might say yes to that, but Batman does not. Batman does not show fear. _It didn't mean Batman didn't fear killing. He will never forget the shocked, fearful look his mother's eyes as her lifeless body fell to the group. Batman never wanted to do that to _anyone_, no matter how evil they are. He didn't want to see that _look _again.

Batman paid attention to the situation at hand. The Joker had yet again escaped from Arkam, but this time brought both Scarecrow _and _Harley with him. He had specifically sent Robin home because of that. He tried hard to hide it, but Batman never missed how tense Robin got around Scarecrow. He was terrified of him.

Batman didn't know what Joker was planning, but he knew it wasn't good. It most likely involved some sort of laughing gas he was going to release to the city. That meant Batman and Robin had to get to work fast.

Sighing, Batman switched off the large screen and made his way towards the zeta-beam. He knew he was the only one in the Watchtower (Clark would most likely be mad at him for that), but it was for the safety of Gotham. He had a duty to protect the city, and he would never let the civilians down.

**STAR CITY**

**May 22, 15:19**

"Oof!" Connor grunted as he fell to his knees, weakened by the kryptonite the villain was holding. The rest of the team was no help - they had each been taken down by the notorious Dr. Light.

"I wish I could get this on camera - the great Superboy being taken down by tiny kryptonite!" Dr. Light teased. Connor groaned, both because of pain he felt and because he hated being so weak.

"I guess that's a victory for me, _Justice Babies_," Dr. Light laughed to himself, earning a groan from each member of the team. Dr. Light started to walk away, collecting the money he had robbed, when M'gann's eyes lit up. Dr. Light stopped, and sank to his knees. A loud cry of pain erupted from his mouth, earning a surprised look from the the rest of the team. M'gann returned to consciousness, and frowned inwardly at what she had done. She had been careful, hadn't she?

_Your powers are out of control, _a voice told her. M'gann nodded to herself, agreeing with the voice. _You need to learn to control them, _and _your emotions._

M'gann sighed.

"Mission well done, I guess?" Robin said, breaking the awkward silence.

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**May 22, 15:58**

"The mission was successful?" Batman asked. The team shrugged, unsure. Robin had already come to a conclusion, however.

"Yes, thanks to Miss M!" he said eagerly. "She totally stopped Dr. L with her ability to probe people's minds. It was cool."

_You really thought that was cool? _M'gann asked through their mental link.

_Not really. But do you want Batman sending you back to Mars because your powers are apparently out of control?_

M'gann silently said thanks to Robin.

"Good," the bat said coldly. "You all have another mission. There has been reports of a hostage situation in Gotham. You have to go and save the hostages."

**GOTHAM CITY**

**May 22, 16:31**

The mission had started like any ordinary mission. Artemis and M'gann had been on lookout in case any criminal decided to strike. Kaldur and Connor fought the criminals, while Kid Flash and Robin ran in and released the hostages. It was working well so far, until Kid Flash and Robin realized there were _no hostages_.

_M'gann! M'gann! There are no hostages! _Wally yelped.

_Calm down, Kid Flash, we'll just-_

_What if this is a trap, what if-_

"I believe you're right about one thing, Flash Boy."

The eerie voice may have creeped Wally out, but the only thing that he was concerned about was the fact that the man had**gotten his name wrong**.

"It's Kid Flash!" he roared, turning around to punch the guy. He stopped dead in tracks when he realized who it was - the Joker.

The man who Robin had told him horror stories about. The man who had once haunted Wally's nightmares. The man who was even Batman feared. _The Joker_.

"A-a-ah!" the Joker said, wagging his finger. He reached to grab Wally, causing his reflexes to kick in. He avoided the Joker's hand at superspeed and ran to his back, kicking him in the back at superspeed. The Joker fell to the ground, laughing hysterically.

_That laugh..._ grumbled Robin.

_Rob? Rob, where did you...never mind. What do we do? I bet he has the whole place staked out._

_I dunno. Try and get a hold of M'gann._

_Dude. We're talking in the mental link she made. Shouldn't she be listening right now?_

A flash of worry came across Wally's face. Sure, he constantly hit on M'gann, but he did care about her.

A blow came to Wally's stomach. He coughed slightly, then regained himself and made an effort to punch the Joker. Surprisingly, it was caught by his hand.

"Your old tactics won't work on me, Flashie!"

In one quick movement, the Joker had a knife in his hand and was slashing at Wally. Wally barely had enough time to miss a jab to his abdomen. It barely scraped him, but it still hurt. He winced slightly.

_KF, you okay?_

_Yes, what are you doing?_

_Overriding the electrical system. Trying to get the lights on, specifically the one over you, so I can blind him. Remember to close your eyes on the count of three._

_Okay..._

_One...two...three-_

Robin was shoved to the ground, revealing his hiding place. Behind him stood Scarecrow - yes, _the _Scarecrow. Wally was meeting a lot of infamous Villains today.

"Oh, look, Boy Wonder has come to join the party! This will only make this so much more fun."


	2. May 22, 2014 (Continued)

**A/N: So I finally updated. Sorry for the wait, my relatives are over and not to be mean but I'd rather spend time with them then update a story I can do whenever I want. (They live in Nigeria and I haven't seen them in almost a year.) But it's here! :)**

**GOTHAM CITY**

**May 22, 17:09**

M'gann coughed, releasing the breath she was holding. The thugs had given them a good fight, but in the end Artemis and M'gann had won. It didn't mean that they weren't exhausted.

Miss Martian to team. _Are you there?_ she wondered.

_Yes_, said most of the team. Except for Robin and Wally.

_Wally?_ No answer. _Robin?_ No answer.

_Where are Wally and Robin?_

M'gann began to worry. Wally had been panicking about how there were no hostages. Robin was worrying too. She could feel it radiating off of him. M'gann needed to focus and not worry, and shut them out of the link. Was that a bad idea?

**UNKOWN LOCATION**

**May 22, 17:10**

"What do you want, Joker?" Robin asked, though Wally could tell he was shaking with fear inside.

"Revenge on the Flash," Joker said a-matter-of-factly.

"For what?" Wally questioned through his gritted teeth. That was a mistake.

The Joker slashed at him with his knife. Wally attempted to dodge, but for the first time in a while, he wasn't fast enough. The knife slit across his face.

Pain erupted from his nose to my left eye. It felt as though the Joker had cut Wally's skin in half. He gently reached up and touched his face to see how bad the cut was, but jerked his hand away with a hiss of pain. Blood dripped down from his cheeks. It was bad.

"It's not polite to yell, Baby Flash." The Joker grinned and tapped on his nose, knowing how much it would hurt. Wally clutched his nose and attempted to wriggle out of the Joker's grasp. The Joker let go of his fist, but in one swift movement grabbed his forearm, stabbing his sharp fingernails into it. Wally winced.

"Enough with the pointless torture. What did Flash do?" Robin interrupted, ending the pain-fest.

_Thanks_, Wally said through the mental link.

_Wally._

_What?_ Wally could sense the urgency and fear in Robin's voice.

_What is Scarecrow doing?_

Wally glanced at the man who looked like a living scarecrow. He was standing above Robin, going through his utility belt and throwing things out onto the ground. A spare energy bar hit Robin on the head, causing him to flinch. Bad move. Scarecrow's eyes (or what he thought were his eyes) practically lit up when he noticed Robin's fear. He grabbed Robin and lifted him off the ground.

"Robin, the Boy Wonder, is scared!" he declared.

The Joker cackled, as did a slightly feminine voice. Wally knew who it was immediately and sighed.

Harley appeared from the shadows, cackling in delight. She pinched Robin's cheeks. "Aw, what a cutie!" she teased.

_Um...Rob?_ Wally smirked in his head.

_Not the time, KF._

Wally then noticed something he hadn't - Robin actually was scared. More than scared - terrified. Of who?

"Robin, you wanna know what the Flash did? The Flash humiliated me." He sighed, and Robin knew it was going to be a long story.

"I was tired of Gotham, as was Harley. I wanted to start a new life in Central, and I wanted to be normal. I moved in next door to this family called the West's, and they were so kind and loving. Their youngest son was adorable, too!" Wally paled. He remembered this from when he was ten.

"Harley and I had what you would call a...disturbing obsession with the child. We would watch him from our bedroom window everyday and every night. We would go to his house just to say hi. We even spied on him at school.

One night, we decided we were going to steal him. We had to. The child would fit in perfect with our family. But it was the night Barry Allen decided to spend the night with his nephew. How touching." The Joker's grip tightened.

"We got into his room, and we lifted him from the bed. But the stupid child had to scream. The next thing we knew, Flash was in the room, and we were sent back to Arkam. But not this time. This time, I will get my rightful child. And Harley and I will love him."

The Joker's grip was causing Wally's suit to rip.

Wally panicked. He hated that memory, and still got nightmares about it. But he had never known that the two neighbours who had tried to kidnap him were really the Joker and Harley...that made things even more complicated.

_Wally._

Wally flinched, then realised it was Robin. He looked at him, then noticed the intense glare in his eyes. Wally cringed.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

Wally sighed. _I don't know, because it creeps me out? Only me and my Uncle Barry know._

Robin rolled his eyes.

"So that's the whole point of this?" Robin asked. "To have to the son you've always wanted. Then why am I here?"

The Joker grinned maniacally. "To make things more interesting. Scarecrow, care to explain?"

Scarecrow released Robin, who slumped to the ground. "I have some unfinished business with Batman, so who better to take my anger out on than you?" He smiled at Robin.

"Shouldn't we get going Mister J?" Harley wondered, interrupting the disturbing scene.

"You're right, dearie!" the Joker agreed. Wally attempted to use his super speed to get out of the Joker's grasp, but the Joker was faster. He shot Wally in the neck with a syringe, probably to make him pass out. Wally saw Robin get the same treatment from Scarecrow.

"Let's go before the Justice Babies find our location."


	3. May 23, 2014

**A/N: This is kinda a gory chapter, so if you don't like that, then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, then there would be more Traught scenes. :)**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**May 23, 06:09**

Thirteen hours. Wally and Robin had been missing for thirteen hours. Artemis couldn't take it any longer. These were teammates, her best friends, her family, and they were most likely being tortured mercilessly. She felt like a piece of crap.

Artemis managed to hide her inner agony from her friends. Wally and Robin were being tortured, why should she feel that way? It would only make things more complicated.

"Artemis," she heard Conner ask, grunt more like. He had been in a sour mood ever since Wally and Robin were captured. He didn't truly understand what was happening, but he knew his friends were in danger.

Artemis glanced up at her teammate, realising she hadn't been paying attention. Batman paused, noticing this slight disagreement, but continued to speak.

"You are all being sent on a mission to save your teammates, Kid Flash and Robin. We've found a lead that the Joker is hiding them in a warehouse in Star City. Your job is to find them."

Artemis's eyebrows furrowed. Wouldn't Batman want to find his own protégé himself? It must kill him to know someone so close to him is in such danger.

"If you find anything, I repeat-" He sent them each a stone cold glare. "-anything, report it me. Understand?" They all nodded.

With that, Batman disappeared into the shadows. The team turned to M'gann.

"Bioship? Are you sure you guys trust me? I took them out of the link after all..." M'gann mumbled.

"Enough with the self-pity crap, M'gann, let's go," Artemis huffed. They couldn't waste anymore time.

**UNOCCUPIED WAREHOUSE**

**May 23, 06:18**

Robin opened his eyes to a world of pain.

His body felt as though a truck had fallen on him. Twice. His wrist was definitely broken, based on the fact that when he moved his hand if felt like something had just burned him. His kneecap was shattered. He remembered that happening when the Joker decided to use a crowbar on him to get him to shut up. Why couldn't he ever shut up? His left eye was swollen - was that possible? It sure felt like it. His cheek had a long gash across it that had obviously been inflicted by a knife. Bruises and cuts ran up and down Robin's body. Basically, Robin wasn't doing so well physically.

Mentally, Robin was dying.

He was trying to stay defiant and strong, but he was also becoming delirious. Any sudden movement made him have a seizure for fear of being hit. Fear kicked in whenever he was tortured (or "experimented" on) by Scarecrow, causing him to hide in corners, scratch at himself, and hiss. Robin even hissed, like a cat. His new hero name should be Kitten.

For some odd reason, Robin couldn't stop worrying about Wally. The last time he'd seen the older boy had been when Wally was intoxicated by the brainwashing gas - a gas that made the people one loved seem like vicious, horrendous people. He'd gone insane, cowering in fear whenever Robin tried to comfort him. Robin made sure to ask him what he was seeing when they got out of here.

_If they got out of here._

_No_, Robin grimaced, pushing that thought away. They were. The team would save them, and everything would go back to normal. _Right?_

"S-stop!" Wally screeched. Robin's head snapped towards the large, brown door where Wally was. Where he would be next.

Robin groaned, trying to get himself out of this miserable life. He continued to groan, enjoying the satisfying feeling he was getting out of making such a loud noise.

The door swung open, and immediately Robin knew his mistake. Wally was thrown out like a rag doll, and Scarecrow soon followed. He grabbed Robin by his hair, lifting him up.

"Why so noisy, Boy Blunder?!" he growled in Robin's ear. Robin flinched. His usually fast reflexes were starting to disparate, along with his confidence.

"I guess our appointment has to start a bit early."

**STAR CITY**

**May 23, 06:45**

They were almost there. Almost at the warehouse where the Joker had supposedly hidden Wally and Robin. Artemis couldn't hide her emotions this time. She was sniffing and wiping away her tears in happiness the closer they got.

_We're coming_, she thought silently to herself. _We're coming to save you_.

**UNOCCUPIED WAREHOUSE**

**May 23, 06:47**

"Wally, mommy got a present for you!" Harley grinned. Wally tensed. These presents of hers usually meant something bad.

She showed him a stolen diamond bracelet with the name Wally carved into it. He shuddered at the thought of her going through all that trouble for him when she was torturing him as well.

"What do you say?" Harley giggled. Wally gave her a disgusted look. Harley frowned, and pulled something from behind the door. _Oh no..._

The whip. She sliced the air with it for emphasis, causing a fearful Wally to back away. She smirked, knowing he was under her control.

"What do you say?" she asked once again.

Wally swallowed his pride, took a deep breath, and whispered, "Thank you." Harley smiled, and hugged him. Wally flinched.

She dug her fingernails in his back, and dragged them down, creating five bloody scars. Wally screamed at the excruciating pain. His voice was becoming hoarse from constant yelling.

"Good boy, Wall-" she stopped mid-sentence and fainted. Wally gasped, noticing the green arrow sticking out from her back.

Wally, almost on instinct pulled out the arrow, and hugged Harley, trying to force the life back into her. "No, no, no..."

Harley couldn't die. She and Joker were the only ones who cared about him. Who else would he have?

"Wally!" he heard Artemis yelp. Artemis! he thought eagerly, then remembered what she'd done to him.

_"Worthless, ignorant brat. No wonder only the Joker wanted you."_

_No, no, Artemis was his best friend. His teammate. She wouldn't do that to him._

Wally didn't know what to believe anymore. He sighed, and found himself falling towards the ground.

UNOCCUPIED WAREHOUSE  
May 23, 06:48

Robin, the great almighty Boy Wonder, partner to the invincible Batman, was crying. **Actually crying.** The Scarecrow had reduced him to that.

Robin was sick of the experiments. He hated them. Scarecrow wanted to test how long it would take for him to crack. He had his answer - thirteen hours and thirty-nine minutes. That would mean no more experiments.

Scarecrow stared at Robin for an unusually long period of time. It made him feel uncomfortable. He squirmed underneath his glare.

"You're not broken. Not even close."

The lever was pulled. Sparks flew in the air, and a tingling feeling spread through Robin's body. Suddenly, it grew, and what originally tickled was now burning him and turning him inside out. He could smell his flesh burn and he arched his back, desperately trying to get away from the electricity.

Robin was sick of this. He let out a loud, pain-filled scream.

That scream saved him.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one, probably. This chapter was hard to write. I'm not good with pain/torture scenes. I don't like to get too "into it" because that happens a lot with horror movies I write, and that's the reason I don't film 95% of them.**  
**Review please, they really make my day. It's nice to know that people actually enjoy my writing, since my friends aren't too encouraging when it comes to anything I like doing. :( Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. June 15, 2014

**A/N: I really have no excuse for not updating...grr...sorry guys. I kinda lost my drive. But I decided to update because I really like this ****story****. The next chapter will be the last. This one would've, just I can't stand writing in ****front of people, especially my DAD WHO IS ALWAYS WHEREVER I WRITE. Oh yeah, Happy Father's Day! And enjoy! :)**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**June 15, 09:28**

A week, they had said. A week would magically cure their scars.

_Lies._

Wally hadn't healed. No matter how hard he tried to forget it, it was always in the back of his mind. A constant reminder of what happens when you're not careful.

From then on, he'd been on alert constantly. He was never going to let the Joker catch him off guard every again. No way was he going to be some 'Joker Jr'.

He was sitting in front of the TV, staring at nothing. Similar to Connor, he knew. But it was a sort of therapy. It helped him process what happened.

_The Joker deceived me into thinking he was trustworthy. That's why I'd attacked Uncle Barry when I first saw him._

_Or maybe you'd really been wanting to do that forever, and then was your only chance?_

_No! I would never-_

_Admit the truth. Don't lie to yourself._

Wally sighed and shrunk back into the couch. He was a time bomb waiting to go off. At any rate, he should be locked up in the hospital, and not given so much freedom.

A small crackling noise caused Wally to jump. He cursed at himself for not paying attention.

"Wally?" Kaldur asked quietly from the kitchen. Wally turned around. In Kaldur's hand was one of M'gann's cookies. Wally's eyes noticeably widened. He jumped up, and in a second he was stuffing her cookies in his face. Kaldur smiled. His friend was returning to normal.

Suddenly, Wally stopped. He could've sworn he'd heard that menacing laugh. Immediately, he turned around.

"Joker, come out! Now!" he yelled in fury. Kaldur took a step away from his friend. He could feel the anger rushing out of him.

Wally heard the laugh again. Instead of freezing in anger, he froze in fear. Slowly, he backed towards Kaldur, who was confused.

"Wally, what is bothering you-" Kaldur was cut off by Wally's fearful shout. What was he seeing?

"Wally, you must calm down!" Kaldur yelled.

Wally shook his head and started to hyperventilate. He clawed at his eyes. Kaldur restrained his arms and pulled him into a forceful hug. Wally fought at first, but gave in. The two sunk to the ground as Wally sobbed.

Kaldur patted his friends back. "Wally, whatever you saw is not there."

Wally nodded, but was still shaken up.

What happened next shocked Kaldur.

"Th-thank you, Kaldur. Thank you for everything." Wally hugged Kaldur back, and Kaldur smiled. Perhaps this friend was not fully cured, but he was certainly making more progress than the Boy Wonder.

**WAYNE MANOR**

**June 15, 10:11**

Dick was yet again spending the day at home.

Bruce had constantly told him how he "wasn't emotionally ready to go back to school", and how "he had a lot of healing to do first". It was all rubbish.

Dick was better. Sure, he occasionally had nightmares and sometimes thought he could hear Scarecrow's whispers, but it wasn't like this was worse than anything he dealt with. Dick could handle it - he was _Dick Grayson _for goodness sake!

Dick grumbled angrily when he heard the doorbell ring. He stomped down the large stairs and yanked the door open, only to be met by Artemis.

"A-Artemis? What are you-"

Artemis stepped inside, observing the mansion. She huffed.

"Thought your butler or someone would've answered."

Dick blinked. Sure, Alfred did answer the door usually, but on days like these Dick got annoyed and decided to do it himself. No biggie.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked, breaking the silence.

"You haven't been in school for a while."

Dick nodded. He'd hoped no one would notice, but he was unintelligent to do so.

"I thought it was because you were sick, but you don't look sick."

Dick nodded once again. Artemis was awfully observant, wasn't she?

"Robin, I know it's you."

Dick nodded, this time in defeat. There was no use hiding his identity from a teammate who went to his school.

"You can't go on like this."

That single phrase angered Dick to no end.

"_I know I can't! Try telling Bruce that and see what happens_!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

Artemis flinched slightly, but tried to shrug it off. It didn't work.

"Artemis, sorry for the outburst. I just don't need therapy. I'm fine."

"Did you know that 'I'm fine' is one of the most used excuses for a depressed person?"

Dick shook his head. "I'm not depressed."

"Then what are you?"

Dick sighed. "I don't know."

"Robin, it's okay. You can tell me."

Dick ran a hand through his slick hair. "I feel useless. Like I didn't do anything. I could've saved Wally. He's all screwed up in the head because of me."

"And you got experimented on like an animal!"

"So? I'd rather have been beaten to death than let Wally go through all that."

"You _were _beaten to death. Well almost. Is it ever considered-"

"Artemis."

"Sorry."

"I couldn't do anything. I was just watching the entire thing play out. And the worst thing is that I let fear get the best of me. I've always been scared of Scarecrow, and he knew that. He used fear against me...and I let him."

Artemis grabbed Dick's shoulders, snapping him out of his self-pitying trance.

"Robin, you did nothing. Yes. But that's because they tortured you. And Wally. They made you helpless. How could you do anything after that?"

Dick shrugged. "If I tried hard enough, I could've-"

"No! You couldn't have! Get it through your head, Robin, you couldn't have. So stop blaming yourself."

**A/N: I chose Kaldur because I love him. :)**

**I chose Artemis because I ship traught. :)**


End file.
